Sleeping With The Devil
by Moviegirlx3
Summary: Clare was known as Degrassi's badass. No one messed with her and everyone wanted her. But will she be able survive when she mother sends her to boot-camp? Or will she be blindsided by a certain instructor's green-eyed son? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is going to be my new story, I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think so I won't bore you [: This first chapter is not going to be long because I want you to just get a taste of what is going on. I really would like some predictions for this chapter. It is going to have a twist to it and you'll get bits and pieces of Clare's family secret, but you won't know fully. It is mostly going to be in Clare's POV, but you'll get a few other POVs too. Maybe you will like it or not, but it's worth a try. I know I'm talking a lot, I just want you to know what's in store for this story.**

Clare was sitting on the couch with Bianca and Zeya. Fitz and Owen were trying to get up some girl's skirt or at least a glimpse of her panties. They were at the rave and it was almost Clare's curfew.

Ring…ring…ring

Clare looked down at her phone, it was her mom.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to start leaving," Clare said.

"What? Come on, stay. It's not that late, your mom will understand," Zeya said in a whiney voice, but soon turned to a mocking tone.

"No, I can't. I stayed out all last week. She said if I don't get home, I'm going to be in 'serious' trouble," Clare air-quoted 'serious' since her mom tried to punish her before, but she didn't have any effect on her.

Fitz walked over to sit next to Bianca, while she giggled. "Hasn't she caught you with Drew and Owen before? How serious can it get?"

Clare just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I know. I can't wait to see how 'serious' my consequences will be."

…

By time Clare was tired of dancing, her mother called for the sixth time that night. Clare flipped her phone open angrily.

"What? You're blowing up my phone. Don't you know that Saturdays are my fun night?" she said fuming into her cell phone.

"I called Alli and she said you weren't at her house. Where are you? I've been worried sick! Get your butt home now! It's almost one in the morning!"

Clare wasn't paying attention, but once she heard her mother finish talking she said, "Yea, I'm going to. Bye mom my phone is dying."

"Clare Diane Edwards don't give me tha-" Clare hung up and went into the bathroom. She heard moaning and pounding coming from one of the stalls.

'Oh, please. Yes…. Fitz … faster…'

Clare banged on the door "Yo, Bianca. Hurry up, I need to pee. All the other stalls are covered in period juice and shit."

'Just a mi-minute. Fitz… don't stop.'

Clare exited the bathroom before she heard something that would traumatize her. She walked back over to the couch and noticed Owen kissing Zeya's neck.

"Gross guys, go somewhere private like Bee and Fitz," Clare smirked.

"Yeah right, you know you want to come and join," Owen said in a half joking manner.

Clare just rolled her eyes and walked to the bar.

"One flaming tequila." Clare said to the bartender as she pulled out her phone. She was leaning against the counter scrolling through her contact list, seeing who to hang out with.

_**Hey. R u still on lockdown? ;)**_

_**-Clare**_

Clare's drink came and she started to swallow it, sip by sip. When she was swallowing the tequila, her phone vibrated.

_**Hey, yea but I could sneak out if it means to be with you ;)**_

_**-Drew**_

Clare smiled to herself and texted back.

_**Cant wait :)**_

_**-Clare**_

…

_1 hour later_

Clare and Drew were grinding on the dance floor. Everyone else was losing control and going wild with their sweat flying off their faces, but Clare kept it steady and synchronized. Drew's hands kept going up and down Clare's sides. Clare didn't care for Drew, but she knew he liked her. He tried to get with her almost every week. Truth is, she actually liked him, but he screwed her over so many times, she gave up. When she realized that he still wanted her, Clare had a feeling that maybe it was more than an intimate relationship. Then again, that's how he broke her heart the first time… and second time… and third. She gave him so many chances and he took advantage of them. She just got tired of feeling the pain over and over again. First, it would be like any other lovey-dovey relationship, but then he would always hook up with a new girl by time they made a week. Clare always pushed those thoughts out her head and eventually it ended up staying out or it just hurt so badly, repeatedly, she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

She stopped dancing and talked in his ear since the music was so loud.

"Can you get me some water?"

Drew shuddered as her breath tickled his ear.

"Y-yea," he stuttered then began to walk away, but not before he turned back to give Clare a wink. Clare smiled at how clueless he was because she didn't care for his feelings anymore.

_**Bzz-bzz-bzz**_

Clare's phone was vibrating again. She looked to see who was calling her. _Her mom… again. _She just rolled her eyes and pushed it back in her pocket.

Drew came back over and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she said and flashed him a fake smile.

…

_2:47am_

"Clare Diane Edwards! I have been worried sick about you! Don't you know what time is it? Something… something could have happened to you." Clare's mother looked down in shame and lowered her voice in the last sentence.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine aren't I?" Clare took off her shoes as she proceeded to the staircase to go to her room.

"But how did I know that?" her mother's voice started to crack as she raised her voice a tad bit.

"Mom, I'm fine okay?" Clare hated to see her mother cry, but she didn't know how to comfort someone since she was dealing with a gaping hole in her heart that was filled with pain.

Her mother whispered this time, "I don't know what to do with you Clare. I just wonder if I'm making the right decision…"

"What are you talking about?" Clare was now walking towards her mother in a puzzled expression.

Her mother sighed, "Clare, it's for your own good…" her sentence drifted off.

"Mom, you're scaring me. What is it," Clare's voice started to quiver, but she tried to shrug it off and sound impatient with her mother stalling.

She waited for her mother to tell her what was going on. Her mother straightened up her posture and looked Clare in the eye. Clare was not ready for what her mother said.

"Clare, I'm sending you to boot-camp."

And with that little sentence, Clare blacked out.

**Ok [: how was it? I know, I know, it was short I'll try to make it longer. I think I did good though but I wanted to do something different from everyone else. Do you know what I mean? [: I didn't want Clare to get abused or have someone die in her family or have her pregnant ( not saying those are bad topics, I just didn't want my story to be what everyone read ? ) well please review, it doesn't matter if its bad or good reviews because with every type of feedback I get, I improve it… well… if anyone is going to read this :D please tell me what you think :] and I really want at least 3 reviews, not pushing for them, I just want to know if people are reading. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week soooo stay tuned :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow :D so I just put this chapter up two days ago and I already have more than enough to update. I'm glad you are already enjoying this! The next chapter will be up by Saturday, hope that's not too long. But I'm going to try to make these author notes short and write more :D thank you so much for your reviews, enjoy!**

Clare's Pov

She can't be serious. She's not. I don't care what she said, she is NOT sending me to boot-camp. She's just probably just trying to get me mad again. It's not the first she said something like this, but this one was different. All the other times she would say 'Clare, I'm sending you to live with your father for the summer' or 'Honey, I'm switching your schools. You get easily distracted.' I knew she was bluffing but now… I think she is serious now. For some reason, I have this gut feeling that I'm not getting out of this one by storming out the house.

"W-what?" was all I managed to choke out, I tried to sound angry but all I wanted to do was cry. I'm suppose to be Degrassi's soldier and when I am being told that I'm getting sent to a camp, that people in the army train for, I want to cry?

"I'm sorry honey, but you leave me no choice." She just walked upstairs and left me dumbfounded. I don't know how long I've been there, maybe for ten minutes, just standing there. I was upset that she gave up on me, but I hope she's not taking this serious.

Wait a minute… did she really take me up on my offer? No she couldn't, she wouldn't. This was about two months ago, she was mad at me because she caught me with Owen… again.

_*flashback*_

'_Clare! I taught you better than that! I provide for you and give you my all and this is how you repay me? What more can I do so you can get it through your thick skull?'_

'_I don't know mom! Maybe if you weren't so caught up with dad's new girlfriend, you could actually have a proper conversation on what not to do when you're not home!'_

'_I am not worried or concerned about what your father decides to bring home'_

'_Oh really? But there's no problem when you bring home a new guy every other day right?'_

'_Clare, you know I'm a reatailer, I don't mean to bring them to the house…'_

'_What about Jake's dad? Dad leaves you and you run to find someone to fill your broken heart.'_

'_Clare! You know what? I can't deal with this anymore, you are just too much sometimes.'_

'_So put me up for adoption! Send me to boot-camp if you think that would straighten me out!'_

'_I just might have no choice too.'_

_*end of flashback*_

This can't be happening, I just… maybe I deserve it.

_No Clare, you don't deserve it. She just needs to give you some space and just focus on Darcy. You're not doing anything wrong, she's just being a bad mother. _

Yeah, she is. Maybe this boot-camp thing will be a good thing, you know? Away from her.

…

Beep… beep… beep

Ugh! My alarm could be so annoying. Instead of hitting snooze or off, I just pushed it off my dresser. I got up and it was 7:32am. Not wanting to go to school, I got up anyway. I took a warm shower and washed my hair.

**(A/N: Clare has long hair in this)**

When I got out, I was just in my bra and panties, waiting for my hair to dry as I blew it out. I decieded to put it in a bun and my choppy bangs back into a hump. I didn't wear my usual skinny jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, I threw on my grey boy-jeans, my air Jordans and a burgundy tank-top with my half-sleeve fishnet shirt over it. I walked calmly downstairs and grabbed an apple, looking over to my mother who's eyes were puffy and had a cold cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning Clare" she didn't bother to look at me.

"Goodmorning" I said with sarcasm dripping every inch of my voice as I flashed her a very cheesy smile.

"You need to start getting your things together when you get home. You leave Wednesday." I just rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my apple.

"Hope you have a good day," she whispered.

"Hope you find Darcy" and with that, I slammed my door as I left the house only to find my mother holding back tears.

…

_At school._

"Hey Clare," Fitz came up to me at my locker.

"Hey" I smiled a little.

"You missed a hell of a lot of fun last night."

"Yea I know, I wanted to stay longer, but I was beat."

**(A/N: beat- tired, just wanted to clear that up)**

"Yea I know what you mean. So how about we hang out later," he said leaning on the other locker.

"Yea we should but I have to start packing for my little _trip_."

"Where are you going?"

"Boot-camp," I laughed

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Okay Fitz, because I'm going to be best friends with the sargent right after he yells in my face."

"All I'm saying is don't get into trouble, ok?"

"I'll try to," I smirked.

"I got to go to class, see ya later?"

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Not to sound cocky, but it seems like every guy in the school likes me. When I walk down the hall, random guys come up to me and ask me on a date or try to show off. It's funny how all the girls hate me though. Maybe it's because I speak my mind whether they want to hear or not. I always get in trouble and when I do, they always snicker something like 'She probably was caught with a new guy this week.'

Same old hate comments, same amount of damage they do to me: 0 percent.

I started to walk to my class and I bumped into someone I did not want to see. _Alli._

"Hey, Clare," we haven't really talked after our fight so I was pretty rude and annoying to her, unless she had something that could be used to my benefit.

I just scoffed and walked past her, but not before bumping her. I heard her grunt and that made me smile, causing the slightest irritation to her that she did to me.

So let me explain, everyone might think we're this 'bff' package, but let me tell you this, she is the slimiest and most backstabbing person in the world. At least that's her specialty to me.

It was Degrassi's first camping trip and it turned into a disaster. First, everyone thought there was some type of 'bigfoot' or creature stalking everyone, but we found out that was just the camp guards checking to see if any trespassers were, well… trespassing. Next, when everyone was on there way to the bonfire, I caught Alli and Jake, my only best-friend and the only boy who I thought would treat me like a princess, kissing. I wasn't mad, I was actually crying like a baby because I opened up to him after KC left me for the blonde bimbo. I thought he was different and after I ran back to my cabin, I was literally crying for about two hours. When everyone came back from the get-together, Bianca heard me and comforted me. I guess you can say we bonded over the night and she became more than my friend, my sister.

I was heading to class and I slipped in right before the bell. I hated this period, math. I was a straight 'A' student but there was just something about this subject where I could never focus.

"Good morning class," Mr. Perino was never a morning person, why was he so jolly today? Some of the class was energetic and gave a loud 'good morning' while others gave a mumbled one and the rest stood silent or were too busy with their own conversation.

"Today we are going to be doing a project so you could work by yourself or in pairs. If you are in pairs then the work will be graded on what each person does or an equal grade for the whole thing, but talk quietly if in pairs. Now get started, we have a long day ahead of us." Just as I was pulling out paper to start my independent work, about eight students came up to my desk asking to be partnered with me.

"No," was my only answer and I directed my answer to each and every one of them. A few people left but the others stayed, begging me. Luckily the loud speaker called me.

'_**Clare Edwards to the main office.'**_

I smirked at this and said, "sorry guys but I'm needed… away from hear." I took up all my things and walked out the classroom, with the smirk still plastered on my face.

I walked down the hall and up the flight of stairs to the second floor. I made my way to the office, when my semi-smile dropped from my face when I opened the door.

"Clare, please come in," the Principal Simpson was directing his hand to the chair, next to my mother.

"Your mother told me she is sending you to a program that is four months training." I nodded my head angrily as I sat down.

"Well you are being excused from class for the rest of the day. Your mother wants you to start getting your things ready as soon as possible."

I started to get up, shaking a bit. I grabbed my bag and walked out the room, slamming the door on my way out. My mother soon came out, catching up to me.

"Clare! I'm not sending you today, I just want you to start packing early."

"Why mom? So you could ship me off earlier and play house with Glen?"

"No honey. You leave this Friday, you need to start packing and that's it."

I scoffed and mumbled a 'whatever' under my breath. This week is going to go by fast.

…

No Pov

Clare's mother brought her home so she could start packing up the little things she might forget last minute.

"I'm going to work in a half hour, please be good. If you leave, don't get into trouble." Her mom said as she was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Yea… sure. Whatever mom," Clare was getting her clothes out her dresser, but left her clothes for school in her draw. Her mother sighed then walked to her own room to start her shower.

_**Bzz-bzz-bzz**_

Clare's phone vibrated. She plopped on her bed next to her cellular device and opened her phone to see what notification she had.

_1 new text message_

She viewed the message. It was from Bianca.

_**Hey Clare-bear :] u still packing? Or can I slip u out?**_

_**-B**_

_**Naah, im still packing but can u come? I don't wanna be here all depressed :/**_

_**-Clare**_

_**Yea. I'll be there in a few.**_

_**-B**_

_**Mmk**_

_**-Clare**_

…

Clare was still laying on her bed waiting for Bianca to show up. She must have been sleepy because she fell asleep on her pile of clothes.

She woke up to a stirring next to her. Clare opened her eyes and looked the window to see it wide open. She tried to get up but she saw the curly haired girl snuggled into her side. Clare got a bit teary-eyed because she didn't know how she was going to make it without her best-friend.

**Soo? How was it? Sorry I kept you waiting its just that I take about 3 or 4 days to write a chapter. I edit it and add to it so it could be really long. I hope you can forgive me? [: and im more than satisfied with my reviews. I literally was smiling the whole night like a weirdo o.O but that's okay and im gunna start writing my next chapter for my other story, Fallen Rose Petal. I thought no one liked it, I guess they do so if you're interested in reading it, I will make more chapters! **

**Before I forget, Clare will be in boot-camp in the next chapter soo stay tuned! And all I want for the next chapter is 3 reviews. Not so much but I want at least some type of feedback, is that okay? [: okay! I think we could do it! And REVIEW! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off let me just say I am soooo sorry for not updating. School has been crazy with homework. It takes me about literally 3 hours to do my homework and when im done, im too tired to continue writing or my sister is on the computer. Unfortunately I don't have a laptop so I try to bounce around and type. So I got about 10 new reviews and I couldn't be more happy :DDD i hope you all like this chapter because Clare is going to see Eli, not actually meet him. However… you will meet you will meet his 'girlfriend'. [: ok so I don't want to run on and on with this authors note so… enjoy!**

Clare's Pov

Today's the BIG day! I wish I could just pack Degrassi in my bag. I still get a piece of it in a way… since I'm going to be out of school for four and a half months, Mr. Simpson decided to send me some homework and a teacher when I take assessments.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when my mother honked her horn.

"Clare! What are you waiting for? Close the trunk!"

I slammed it after I finished putting my bags in the compartment. I stomped to the passenger seat of my mother's Ford Edge and got in.

"Clare. It's not that bad, it's a good program. It will teach you discipline and you'll meet friends." She gave me an uneasy smile. I just put my headphones in my ear and set it on full blast.

I already said goodbye to everyone at school on Thursday. I was disturbed in my sleep around 6 O'clock in the morning and was ordered to get in the shower. I almost fell asleep doing my hair. I don't even know where the camp is, somewhere in Ottawa. My dad didn't even call to say bye. Oh well, I guess he would rather be with his new pre-started family than the one he helped make.

I didn't even notice we were on the highway until we hit a pot hole that threw my iPod off the dashboard. I sighed and picked it up only to result in me hitting my head on the glove-compartment.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot that will later get a bump and looked over to my mother giggling. I gave her a glare but she found that amusing as well.

…

I must have dozed off because my mom was shaking me to get up. I groggily awoke from my slumber and looked at her with annoyance written all over my face.

"Look sweetie, this is the camp" I turned my head towards the window and looked at the large piece of land with many people covering it. It looked like they were having… fun? My eyes were scanning the area and stopped on the most beautiful lake. The water was glistening in the sunlight and the movement was almost like a silk blanket. I was staring in awe for as long as could until she kept driving. I also saw an arcade, yea this was suppose to straighten me out alright.

My mom found the drop off area and parked. I got out and so did she. We went to the trunk and got my bags out. I started to turn around and take in my scenery but someone caught my eye. He was wearing a black wife-beater and baggy army pants that were kind of sagging but not all the way. He had black combat boots with black shaggy hair. I don't know why I was agitated when I saw him laughing with his hands on some red-heads waist. I just couldn't look away.

"Clare, come on, I want to get you signed in," I jumped at my mother's voice, forgetting that she was there. I mumbled an 'ok' then began to walk after her. I looked at them again and found him pulling apart from their kiss. I don't know what was going on with me, I almost felt… jealous.

I saw him jog over to the check in booth and gave out flyers. Since my mom was already signing me in, she took one and he looked at me. I could've sworn I was blushing until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the same red headed chick with a very cheesy smile on her face.

"Hello! My name is Katie. I am one of the supervisors and one of the tour guides. Who are you?"

"Clare" I said with bitterness in my voice. I guess she didn't hear it because she stretched out her hand. I took it and squeezed her hand tight.

"Nice to meet you Clare," she said as if she was losing her breath. When I let go she shook it as if in pain but tried to hide it.

"Well I am always here to answer any of your questions. Do you have any?" I shook my head and turned around to glance at my mom who was talking to strange boy.

"Who's that?" I said referring to the guy that was hogging my mother.

"Oh, that's Eli. He's the sergeant's son and also my boyfriend," I just stood there awkwardly, trying to process what she told me.

"Hey are you ready to go?" I looked up and saw Eli talking to Katie.

"Yea, I'll be ready in a few minutes." She smile and he kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey, I'm Eli." He smirked at me.

"Clare" I said giving him a small smile.

"Clare! Let's go put your things down in your cabin." My mom shouted to me. I started to walk towards my mother. I got my bags from her and walked toward the other side of the field. It was about a 10 minute walk and we stopped at a mile long of wooden cabins.

"Your cabin is 302 so let's see how far down it is." We began to walk to the sign that said 300-400. When we found our cabin, my mother walked up the three steps and opened the door. I had to admit it was nicer than I thought. I had a small couch to right with a rug and small table. Then there were two bunk beds and a bathroom. I looked around and saw outlets so that was a relief. There was an amazing view by the window… HA! It was all houses and the huge piece of land. I walked to the bed and saw the two bottom ones were taken. To avoid any problems I set my bags on the couch.

My mother excused herself and walked out. As she left, I was just taking in my new home. I walked to the back door and saw we were right by the lake, still sparkling. I walked out the cabin and went around and saw a medium sized dock. I walked over and sat down on the wooden pavement. I rolled up my pants and put my feet in the cool water. Everything was relaxing until I heard footsteps on the dock. I turned around to see who it was and saw a really cute guy, not as cute as Eli but pretty cute. He looked very angry and took off his shirt. I only got a glimpse of his toned torso before he jumped in. It splashed me but I just wiped it off, deciding to let it go and just wait for him to swim away. He surfaced and looked at me, I sort of smiled until he went back under the water but not before he gave me a glare so cold, it could kill me if it could.

**Sooo? Was it good? I feel like I kind of rushed it but I promise I will take things more slow. I hope the Eli thing suits you for now. Trust me it will be way longer I just need more time, so maybe every week or when I can, I will put up a chapter. Who do you think that was [that jumped in the water]? If someone gets the right answer the next chapter will be dedicated to them :D so I need to do homework so I will leave you with that. **

**Goal: 20 reviews [total] **

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews! They make me smile [: haha so I just got back from school and I typing before I do my homework. Did you see the new Degrassi promo? AH! There was two! Lml and Clare, omg! I hope she regrets what she was going to do because I want her to go back with Eli :D anyway, the person that got the right prediction is Cfaitht [ anonymous ]! The first person with an account is MoNsTaToXiCFaZe [:**

**Congradulations! **

**No one's Pov**

Clare just stared at the mysterious boy. She watched how his body swayed with the water, just gently enough not to disturb the beauty of the lake. She didn't realize that he was swimming towards her. His head was still under the water, but it seemed like he knew exactly where to go. When he was at the dock, he broke the surface by putting his hands on the edge of the dock so he could rest his head down. Clare never realized how long she was staring but he didn't mind at all.

"Hey," he said in a friendly tone, obviously not upset any more.

"Hello," Clare smile, her heart started to beat faster. _Why?_

"I'm Jake, you must be Clare…"

"How did you know?" she was starting to get very creeped out for a fact that she has never seen him before and he already knew her name.

"I'm one of the counselors." Clare mouthed and 'oh' and nodded her head.

"So what's it like here?"

"It's okay, but it's kind of fun."

Clare scoffed, "how?"

"When majority of the camp is on its best behavior, you get to do activities."

"Like?"

"Like camping, movie night, family night… well actually, you get those regardless and your friends get to come." Clare's face grew bright when Jake said that, she could get to see Bianca, Fitz, Zeya...

"And we get a little prom or dance or whatever you want to call it."

"Really?" Jake nodded. "So what about the holidays? Do we do the boot-camp things or have a dance or no…"

"Yeah you do, but because there are different beliefs here, things are a little complicated. Like if someone celebrated a Jewish holiday, they would get half the day's work of exercise. And if it's for Christmas, the work outs are later on in the day, from maybe six to ten O'clock."

"Sounds fun," Clare said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad, you get to meet new people or if you get enough training or register, you could become a counselor."

"Well that's good, I wouldn't need to do the boot-camp stuff."

"Actually, if you're guardian says it's okay then you could become one. You can't just apply if you were ordered to come here."

"Sucks then" she said with a sad face.

It was quiet for a while until Jake broke the silence.

"Hey there's a bonfire tonight. You should come, it's open to everyone. You know, just to get everyone comfortable."

"Oh yea, and then scared out of my mind when I get yelled at" Jake chuckled.

"It's really not that bad. Honestly."

"Yea, I'll see about that." With that, Clare got up and started to walk back to her cabin.

"Hey Clare?" She turned around.

"Yea?"

"Welcome to Boot-Camp," he smirked.

"In other words, welcome to hell." Clare laughed and went to her cabin.

As she opened her cabin window, to hop through, she realized that the other girls were there. They all looked at her and Clare was a little confused at why they were staring at her.

"Umm, I'm Clare… Your nbewroommate I'm guessing." They all walked over to her with warm smiles that made Clare's stomach churn.

"I'm Fiona and this is Holly J, Marisol and Imogen."

She waved 'hi' and looked past them to the beds.

"So… which bed is mine?"

"Oh, yours is the top right." She nodded and walked over to her stuff. Clare took her bags and started to unpack.

"So Clare, are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Marisol asked.

"Yea."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, Jake invited me."

They all gasped as if she cursed someone. "The Jake?"

Clare giggled and nodded, "..Yea. Is there a problem with him?"

They all shook their heads furiously except for Imogen, "Nothing! He's like the hottest camp instructor, you know except for Eli Goldsworthy." They said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"He's a god," Marisol practically drooled over him. What shocked Clare was how much they adored him.

"When you get back tell me EVERYTHING that happened," Fiona said.

Clare chuckled and nodded.

_I guess this camp thing won't be so bad after all._

**I know, I know. It wasn't that great but that's all I could write. I hope you enjoyed some parts of it.**

**I would like at least like 15 new reviews [:**


	5. REWRITE OF CH 4

**Oh my goodness! I am sooooo sorry about the last chapter :O I read my reviews and saw that I already used Jake /: im sorry, forgive me? Well this is a rewrite of it so I hope you don't mind. In the chapter, instead of Jake, it's Jay Hogart, from the Degrassi: The Next Generation [:**

**No one's Pov**

Clare just stared at the mysterious boy. She watched how his body swayed with the water, just gently enough not to disturb the beauty of the lake. She didn't realize that he was swimming towards her. His head was still under the water, but it seemed like he knew exactly where to go. When he was at the dock, he broke the surface by putting his hands on the edge of the dock so he could rest his head down. Clare never realized how long she was staring but he didn't mind at all.

"Hey," he said in a friendly tone, obviously not upset any more.

"Hello," Clare smile, her heart started to beat faster. _Why?_

"I'm Jay, you must be Clare…"

"How did you know?" she was starting to get very creeped out for a fact that she has never seen him before and he already knew her name.

"I'm one of the counselors." Clare mouthed and 'oh' and nodded her head.

"So what's it like here?"

"It's okay, but it's kind of fun."

Clare scoffed, "how?"

"When majority of the camp is on its best behavior, you get to do activities."

"Like?"

"Like camping, movie night, family night… well actually, you get those regardless and your friends get to come." Clare's face grew bright when Jay said that, she could get to see Bianca, Fitz, Zeya...

"And we get a little prom or dance or whatever you want to call it."

"Really?" Jay nodded. "So what about the holidays? Do we do the boot-camp things or have a dance or no…"

"Yeah you do, but because there are different beliefs here, things are a little complicated. Like if someone celebrated a Jewish holiday, they would get half the day's work of exercise. And if it's for Christmas, the work outs are later on in the day, from maybe six to ten O'clock."

"Sounds fun," Clare said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad, you get to meet new people or if you get enough training or register, you could become a counselor."

"Well that's good, I wouldn't need to do the boot-camp stuff."

"Actually, if you're guardian says it's okay then you could become one. You can't just apply if you were ordered to come here."

"Sucks then" she said with a sad face.

It was quiet for a while until Jay broke the silence.

"Hey there's a bonfire tonight. You should come, it's open to everyone. You know, just to get everyone comfortable."

"Oh yea, and then scared out of my mind when I get yelled at" Jay chuckled.

"It's really not that bad. Honestly."

"Yea, I'll see about that." With that, Clare got up and started to walk back to her cabin.

"Hey Clare?" She turned around.

"Yea?"

"Welcome to Boot-Camp," he smirked.

"In other words, welcome to hell." Clare laughed and went to her cabin.

As she opened her cabin window, to hop through, she realized that the other girls were there. They all looked at her and Clare was a little confused at why they were staring at her.

"Umm, I'm Clare… Your new roommate I'm guessing." They all walked over to her with warm smiles that made Clare's stomach churn.

"I'm Fiona and this is Holly J, Marisol and Imogen."

She waved 'hi' and looked past them to the beds.

"So… which bed is mine?"

"Oh, yours is the top right." She nodded and walked over to her stuff. Clare took her bags and started to unpack.

"So Clare, are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Marisol asked.

"Yea."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, Jake invited me."

They all gasped as if she cursed someone. "The Jay? As in Jay Hogart?"

Clare giggled and nodded, "..Yea. Is there a problem with him?"

They all shook their heads furiously except for Imogen, "Nothing! He's like the hottest camp instructor, you know except for Eli Goldsworthy." They said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"He's a god," Marisol practically drooled over him. What shocked Clare was how much they adored him.

"When you get back tell me EVERYTHING that happened," Fiona said.

Clare chuckled and nodded.

_I guess this camp thing won't be so bad after all._

**I fixed it :D I hope you're not too mad at me [: just for that, I'm going to start writing my next chapter so it could be extra long! Sorry again! Remember, this is my official first fan fiction so thank you for making this easier :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you are not mad at me for waiting too long for an update. This chapter is going to be the bonfire and Clare's going to get to know more about Jay [ not really ]. Tell me how you feel about him, I don't want anyone to hate him and I don't want to rush Clare and Eli but in the next chapter the boot camping will start because that's what you're here for. [: anyway, enough with this authors note! Enjoy!**

Clare's Pov

I was getting ready to go to the bonfire. It was almost six o'clock and I was meeting Jay there in ten minutes. Bianca helped me pick out a good outfit. Good thing we could keep our phones right? I was wearing a teal blue tank top and a black off the shoulder shirt over that. I decided on wearing my navy blue capris and my black converse. I sent Bianca a picture of my clothes and she, being my wardrobe assistant, approved it.

Fiona, Holly J, and Marisol went to the bonfire early so it was just me and Imogen in the cabin. It was awkward being alone with her because I haven't talked to her yet. I was already comfortable, kind of, with everyone else… but Imogen, she was different.

"Hey… Imogen. Are you going to the bonfire?" I asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Why?"

"Just asking."

She mumbled an 'ok'.

It was getting dark so I started to leave.

"Have fun," I heard Imogen say.

"Thanks," I walked out the cabin and followed the crowd that was walking towards the event.

I looked at the sky and saw the stars on the dark side and the sunset on the other. I was so caught up in being engulfed by the darkness, I didn't realize I bumped into someone. I didn't see the person who I walked into but it hurt like hell when I fell down.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," a boy with big baby blue eyes said to me.

"Yea, me neither."

He stood up and extended his hand out to me.

"I'm Adam." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Clare," I was getting pretty annoyed introducing myself to everyone.

"So are you new here?"

"Yea, are you?"

"No, been here for about two months."

"Oh, so were sent here?"

"Yea and I'm guessing so were you."

"Ding ding ding, that is correct," Adam laughed at that and I laughed with him. By time we were having a normal conversation, we were at the bonfire. I admired how much fun the campers were having. Adam told me that they don't have nights like this that often so I was lucky to be here the night of. I was too mesmerized by the atmosphere until I bumped into a hard like figure. I would have fallen if it wasn't for Adam who bumped into my back and pushed me forward.

"Sorry," I told the figure looking down making sure I didn't step on Adam as I moved out the way, "I've been bumping into people lately." I looked up, chuckling nervously. My eyes were met by a pair of green ones. _God, he was gorgeous._

"No problem. Clare right?" he eyed me up and down they looked past me and called someone over.

"Y-yea." Someone bumped me from behind but it was more like a small push to the side.

"Hey babe." It was that red-head girl and she sounded… _nervous_? What was her name again? Kay? Kat? Khloe?

"Hey Katie, I was waiting for you and then I stumbled upon Clare here," she looked at me with suspicion so I just waved at her.

"Hey Katie," I faked a smile.

"Hmm, well let's go and get started with the gathering," she smiled at him and Adam and I stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, yea. Hope you guys have fun." Eli and Katie left. Adam and I started to make our way over to the logs for us to sit on.

"Can you believe her? She just irks me, I don't know what it is but she just-" I let out a frustrating sigh while Adam laughed at my misery.

"You don't even know her and she already bother's you." I just glared at him. He laughed again.

"I'm going to get marshmallows," before I could say anything, he was making his way over to the main group and started to talk to a few people. I realized he was talking to Fiona, with Marisol just standing there watching and laughing, not really in the conversation. Before I was bored to death I heard someone sit next to me. It was Holly J.

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Well I wasn't until Adam left to go get marshmallows but started to flirt with Fiona on the way there." I chuckled a bit.

"Yea well I'm not surprised that he didn't."

"What do you mean?" now I was a bit more curious.

"Adam has this gigantic crush on Fiona, but he is insecure that she won't like him."

"Aww, that is so cute. Why would he think that?"

"I don't know all the details but there's this rumor going around that-"

"Hey Holly J," I hadn't even realized Adam came back and neither did Holly J because we both jumped.

"Oh hey Adam thanks for making my heart scared with your ninja like feet." I giggled at her sarcastic remark and he grinned.

"Well when you put it that way, my pleasure. So what were you two talking about?"

"Umm, you know… just, the- um..." I stuttered.

"Just girl stuff. Nothing you should be worried about." I had to remind myself to ask her about the rumors later.

Holly J started to get up when she tripped on my foot and fell on Adam. The look she made when she realized she was falling was priceless. Yea I feel bad that I made her fall but I couldn't help laughing. I had to catch my breath to say sorry, but it wasn't over yet. Adam had the only look on his face, as if the marshmallows, which were now on the ground, was the end of the world. When he yelled 'NO!' everyone turned around and looked at us which made me laugh even more. Someone caught my eye when my laughter died down and Adam was arguing with Holly J about the deceased marshmallows. He looked familiar, well from the back. I decided to get a bottle of water because hearing Adam whine was really starting to get annoying. As I walked over, I passed the familiar guy when I heard someone call my name.

"Clare!" I turned around and it was Jay.

"Hey," I smiled and looked down, "Jay so how's the party?"

"I should be asking you this," he smiled back. I chuckled a bit.

"Well it has been better than I expected so that's good."

"What were you expecting it to turn out like?"

"I thought I would be lonely, bored, not having fun… you know the usual." Jay laughed as a girl that looked his age walked over to us.

"I'm going to start going home. Are you going to come or stay here for your break?"

"No I'm going to get my stuff. By the way, Manny this is Clare, Clare this is Manny my fiancé." I waved and said hello, she said hello, too.

"Clare so I'm leaving for my vacation. If you need anything just ask one of the other counselors." With that said he grabbed Manny's hand and left. I sighed since I was now alone. I walked over to get some chips and water. I turned around to admire the energy of everyone. Some people were dancing, some, like Adam, arguing, or some people even having a full blown make-out session near the fire.

One person caught my attention though… well actually two people and their voices were ridiculously loud.

"_Don't give me that crap Katie! I saw it! I saw you!"_

"_Baby look it was a mis-"_

"_Don't say mistake because if you knew it was a mistake then why did you continue? You knew what you were doing so don't even say sorry. We're done"_

"_But Eli, you don't understand. It wasn't like that! I-I wasn't thinking. You know I would never hurt you…"_

"_Whatever."_

I turned my attention see where it was coming from. I saw a fuming Eli emerge from the benches, leaving Katie crying her eyes out and her friends surrounding her. Is it sickening to watch her feel misery? Well who cares, all that matters is that now Eli is single.

**Well? I hope you guys are still reading [: once again I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. School is just taking my time away to write this. I know it's not the longest chapter but it will have to do.**

**5 reviews = next chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! OH MY GOOOODNESS! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated as often. I hope you guys are still interested :D I feel really bad but the next chapter will hopefully make you all smile, very wide *wink wink***

Clare's Pov

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. My heart was actually fluttering, like a butterfly trying to fly to a pretty flower. Not just any flower either, the very first flower that blossoms in March. It may be cold but it wants to be the first scent that fills the air. But my heart wants to just taste it now, it wants to get out of this net and fly to it. It makes me struggle even more to see all the other butterflies making its way over to it freely, not caring about the rest or the actual flower, just to be known as the first one to get there or just to be seen with it. The more the flower blossoms, the faster they fly. Even though I'm the only one that can see how fragile it really is while the others rush for it hungrily.

I can see the look in his eyes, those gorgeous green eyes. He's torn open, like a puppy that's been kicked for the first time, but feels the pain repeatedly. Almost as if he was used to it but puts on a mask to show any other emotion but the ones that make him look weak. I know his type though, same popular bad boy that could get any girl falling to their knees just by a glimpse in their direction. Trust me, I won't fall any time soon; even if he tries to kick me down, I will never fall for _his_ type again.

I found myself staring at a pair of gems that looked like they were just polished. Only I know it was a thin layer of tears that made them look even more amazing in the moonlight. It was like he was boring into my heart; looking at all the pain and dirt that filled my soul. It was as if he knew everything about me in a split second, but then he walked away. I was used to that any way, the feeling when someone walks about from you even though you know they were never actually by your side, you would just assume it since they would always be there. But when they are torn away from you, then it's different… it's like having that person by the hip but someone forcefully removes them just to make you cold or to make you lonely while they gain a new victim, to be left spineless with a chill that creeps down your back and never goes away. Yea, I was pretty familiar with it.

I watched Eli walk away with his over-amount "crew" that contained just girls who wanted at least a tear to fall on them and to run away like a happy school girl to show all her friends what incredible thing happened. I realized I've been watching him for what seemed like an hour.

"Yea, I know. He's hot isn't he?" I turn to the person speaking next to me.

"I thought you weren't going to come?" I ask Imogen who is looking at me like I have two heads.

"And miss this opportunity of have a free-discipline night? No thanks." She smirks at me. I think we will get along just fine.

I just shrug with my own smirk and brush a piece of my long hair out of my face. I just stare at the spot where Eli walked away. Imogen interrupts my train of thought with her snarky comment.

"So why aren't you chasing after him like a lost puppy?" She smirks.

"Because I'm not them. I don't hang around him to get popularity or date him because he's the 'eye-candy' of the camp." I said as my eyes drifted back to where he once was.

"Good point." She stated.

"So why aren't you kissing his ass?" I turn to her, giving her my infamous smirk.

"Because I actually don't like him." I just raise my eyebrow. "No, not like I don't like him at all, like I don't know him to like him like him."

I nod, understanding what she meant. I look back to where my gaze was stuck, and then turned to Imogen to give her my full attention.

"You know Imogen, you're not like other girls. Chasing after someone who you barely know." I wish I could say the same, but I will say the opposite. I will chase after the Eli I know, after I really get to know him.

"But it's not like I wouldn't date him at all. He's hot." Imogen laughed a little at her comment.

My head just was stuck on her face. _Oh so now I have completion, see you at the race._

Her words stuck me in the gut. Hard.

Before she left, all I heard was, "all is fair in love and war, right?"

_Wrong, bitch._

**Sooo? How did you like it? I know it was kind of short but it was just a filler :D be sure to read my other story, it's just a bunch of fluffy one-shots.**

**R&R !**


	8. AN

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I had some mean writer's block and I still do :[ I don't know if I should even continue the stories. To be completely honest, I sorta' lost interest in writing fan-fics [ also because I am VERY lazy ]. **

**Tell me…**

**Do you want me to continue writing?**

**Did you lose interest?**

**Should I start a new story?**

**What would you like to read?**

**Etc.. **

**Please give me your feedback. It's really important to know if I should end the story where it is or continue it.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Guess Who? Did you miss me? Jessica Simpson, sing the chorus. When I type up this chapter, it wasn't clear to me. But when I reviewed it some more, I wrote what you all wanted to read. Because I'm a…. fan-fic writer! You all might not know me …but later…. because that's what you wanted to see. And I'm the one who made it. DRUM ROLL PLEASE ….. Guess who's back? Back again? I am back, tell a friend. I am back, I am back, I am back, I am back, I am back, I am back, I am back, I am back, blah blah blah. :] I hope you liked my little Slim-Shady skit. This still takes place the night of the bonfire but on to the story!**

Clare's Pov

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in the cabin…

_Who the HELL does Imogen think she is? Acting like she runs everything! I just want to rip her hair out. I mean I know I said I would never fall for Eli's type, but hearing her say that, just makes me want to fall for him on purpose. Just so I could rub her nose in it and suffocate her with our "love." Then she will soon lose conscious and she would be miserable for the rest of her life. So she would know not to cross paths with Clare Diane Edwards again! I know, I sound like I need to check into a mental institution_ **[no offense to anyone!]** _but she is definitely in for it. If my mom was here, her exact words would be "Clare do not, under ANY circumstance, talk like that! With you, words turn into actions and that is why I sent you to boot-camp and blah-blah-blah…" and that is where I would lose focus. She always used to tell me that the reason why she sent me to boot-camp was because I couldn't be controlled. As true as that is, I know my limits. At least I didn't bash that seniors head into the concrete like that sophomore did last year. Poor guy had it coming though, he shouldn't have said something to get that kidmad. But now he can't even walk straight anymore, it honestly gives me shivers._

I was brought out of my train of thoughts when the cabin door was opened. As much as that annoyed me, I was curious to know who it was. I rolled off my bed and walked to the living room where to front door is.

"Fiona?"

Wait what? That sounded like…

"Clare? What are you doing here? Well in this cabin to be exact."

"Adam? I live here, sorta."

"Oh, do I have the wrong cabin? I'm looking for Fiona and she told me to meet her here."

"No she lives here too, but she never came back yet. Well actually she did, but she dipped out for a bit."

"Oh." His face dropped a bit.

"Hey, but we could hang out here until she comes back."

"If you don't mind…"

"I am almost sure that I don't." We chuckled at my attempt of humor. We sat on the couch and talked about everything and nothing. What felt like an hour was really only five minutes when Fiona walked in with Marisol and Holly J.

"ADAM!" Fiona squealed like a little school girl that was about to taken out for ice-cream after homework, ran to give him a big hug.

He stood up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. While Holly J and Marisol shared an "aw," Fiona looked down with a shy smile and an extremely bright blush. I just nudged him and gave him a thumbs-up.

I left the four of them to talk about whatever they normally talk about. Marisol was going on with something about, how did she put it? "The sexiest, most beautiful, to die for body, Eli Luis Goldsworthy told me he liked my jacket!" I never knew his middle name, but Luis has a nice ring to it. Eli Luis Goldsworthy. Elijah Luis Goldsworthy. Eli. Elijah. I could just get used to it now. Hearing his name travel through my ears, sinking into my brain like a song I can't stop thinking about.

To my surprise, I fell asleep thinking about him. But what surprised me more was, it was mid-night and Imogen was nowhere to be found. Strange? Well she might just have something up her sleeve.

**Soo? How was it? I know, I know. Shoot me it was so short. I was going to write the next day but the next day is the actual first day of boot-camp so I didn't want to mush it together, if you know what I mean.**

**But read and review for the next chapter xD**

**P.S. any review is good review whether its raw and blood-churning or sweet and bubbly :3**


End file.
